


Cigarettes

by sweetpeachy



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bi, Gay, John is jealous, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Thomas is jealous, alex is a player, it’s pretty gay, we don’t slut shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachy/pseuds/sweetpeachy
Summary: Alexander Hamilton wears multiple guy's letterman jackets, gives them sweet kisses between classes, and even lets them pay for dinner on the weekends.But the high school sweetie didn't belong to anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton sat up, stretched, and kicked off his fluffy blankets. 

The first thing he did was check the notifications on his phone. 2 texts from John, 1 from Thomas, a Snapchat from Lafayette, a Dm from Herc, and so on. 

He grinned, ignoring them all and setting his phone down as he sat at his vanity the Washingtons had bought him ages ago. 

He didn't wear a lot, just enough so his face didn't look so pale and bland. He applied just a bit of mascara and lipgloss, quite pleased with himself. He ran a brush through his dark locks and then got himself dressed. 

It was a Friday, so he planned on making himself look presentable. He decided on a long baby-pink shirt with fishnet tights under ripped jeans with black vans to match the look. 

He looked in his jewelry box and dug through all the gifts guys had given him throughout the past two years. Finally, he decided on a black choker to match the grunge aesthetic. 

He finally grabbed his phone to see what the guys wanted. 

 

John Laurens: Kitten, do you wanna stay the night with me tonight? ;) Mom and Dad are out of Town. 

 

Thomas Jefferson: Hey Lex, you free Saturday? We can see a movie or something. 

 

Lafayette: Hello, chaton. I hear the diner downtown is serving 50 cent shakes on Sunday? I'll pay. 

 

Hercules: {1 image attached} 

 

Alex sighed and put his phone in his back pocket, grabbing John's letterman jacket from his bed and shrugging it on to his shoulders, even though it was much larger than him. 

 

"Hey, Son" Washington said, chewing on his toast. "Hungry?" 

Alex shook his head. "I think my friend Thomas is bringing me donuts." 

"Aw, that's sweet of him" Martha said, taking a bite of her eggs. 

Alex nodded and bit his lip to hide his laughter. The Washingtons truly were clueless. Well, they knew Alexander was bi, but they had no idea of his more...frivolous side.

For instance, Alexander did his own laundry solely to hide his thongs and lace panties from Martha. And he kept his window cracked even on the coldest of nights just in case someone wanted to drive him to a party. 

 

The Washingtons weren't too strict, but they weren't exactly careless either. They also didn't know about the package of cigarettes under Alex's bed, but that was for later. 

As a car pulled up in the driveway, Alex kissed Martha's cheek goodbye and rushed outside to find Lafayette, who picked him up and drove him to school every morning. 

"Hello" Laf smiled as Alex shimmied into the passenger's seat. 

"Hey" Alex grinned, kicking his feet up on the dash and earning a glare from Lafayette. He knew Laf wouldn't say anything, though. Alex was his chaton, or kitten in English. 2 years of French class really paid off for Alexander. 

"Sleep well?" Laf asked, cruising down the street. 

"I slept fine" Alex smiled, scrolling through his Snapchat. 

"You never replied to me" The French teen reminded him. "About Sunday?" 

"Oh, yeah, the diner. Sure." 

Laf grinned as he gripped the steering wheel, reaching a hand over to squeeze Alexander's thigh. Alex closed his eyes and leaned into his seat comfortably as Laf chuckled and moved his hand away. 

"Thanks for the ride" Alex grinned, leaning over to kiss Lafayette's cheek.

"You can do better than that" Laf said, pointing to his lips. 

Alex smirked and leaned in, then dodged Laf completely, slamming the door and giggling as he ran away to the front doors. 

Lafayette's schedule was set up to where he didn't have a first period class, meaning he didn't have to come to school until an hour later, but he drove Alex just so he didn't have to take the bus, though Alex could always find...other modes of transportation. 

Alex made his way to the food court, grubbing when he saw that John was waiting for him. 

"Hey Kitten" John cooed. "Nice jacket." 

The word Laurens was prominently sewn onto the mint-green letterman. John knew he was likely to never get it back. 

"Thanks" he grinned, sitting at the round table as John sat next to him. 

"So about tonight...?" 

"I'll be there. Pick me up at 6" Alex said, sticking a piece of bubblegum in his mouth and chewing in boredom. 

Laurens grunted at the lack of attention and grabbed Alexander's ass, causing him to yelp. 

"What the hell?" 

John only grinned. "Don't act like this is new, baby boy." 

"People could see" Alex giggled. 

"They can't see shit. Our backs are facing the wall. Now give Daddy some sugar" he purred, letting his hand trail sneakily down the back of Alexander's pants. 

"Oh...what's this?" John asked, fingering the thong. 

Alex blushed a rosy color. "Oh well..." 

"I guess I'll get to find out tonight..." 

Alex closed his eyes and allowed John to feel him when suddenly another figure plopped down at the table. 

John's hand moved faster than a snow cone melts in Hell.

Thomas Jefferson glared at the two. 

He knew that Alex had guys lined up and that the shorter boy wasn't exactly what you'd call settle-down material, but he still felt a bit possessive over him, even if he didn't belong to him. Or anyone for that matter. 

 

"Brought you donuts, darlin'" Thomas cooed, sifting on the other side of Alex as John cut his eyes at him. 

"Aw, thank you, Tommy" Alex grinned, kissing Thomas's cheek sweetly. Thomas melted into it and cringed at the same time. While he loved the feeling of Alex's lips on his skin, he absolutely despised the sticky lip-gloss feeling on his cheek. 

Alex knew it, too.

John gritted his teeth. He didn't like that Alex called him Tommy or that he was kissing up on this Virginian ass-kisser. 

"So, Alex, I'll pick you up at 6" John said, clear to make Thomas aware that they would be hanging out. "Be sure to wear that thong..." 

With that, John walked away to go talk to Burr. 

Alex took a bite of the strawberry donut; his favorite. Thomas knew that. 

There were many other guys in the picture, too. Burr, Lee, Seabury, even Madison from time to time. Not to mention chicks like Maria and Eliza on nights he was really bored. 

Alex walked away from Thomas with a wink and sauntered off to his first class of the day. 

 

 

 

During class, Alexander made sure to drop his pencil to bend down at least twice and to bite his lip as sexily as he could when he knew people were watching him out of the corner of their eyes. 

Lip-biting can either go two ways, Alexander had decided long ago, it can either turn out really hot and enticing, or really strained and cringeworthy. 

There was no in between. 

Alex leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as the English teacher droned on and on about comma placement. He knew what a damn comma was, for fuck's sake! 

He turned around when he felt someone playing with his hair. 

James Madison, a short boy who still managed to top in bed, grinned shyly. Alex wasn't fooled. Madison was a bully in bed. But in a kinky way...

"Hey" Alex purred. 

"Hi there, Lex" James purred. 

Alex closed his eyes as James stroked his jet-black hair and braided boredly. Alex bit his lip and fought the urge to moan. Whenever his hair was played with, the attention went straight to his dick.

He caught Eliza Schuyler staring at them and he gave her a wink, causing her to blush. They'd had a one night stand a couple months ago. She was fun, but Alex preferred the guys.

Still, who knew 'Liza had a dominant side? 

 

 

 

At the end of the evening, around 6, John's car pulled up at the driveway. Alex had told George and Martha he was just going to stay the night. They trusted him to be safe and responsible. 

Ha. 

As soon as he got into the car, Alex lit his cigarette. 

"Those kill you ya know..." John warned. 

"Not much in this world won't." Alex shrugged leaning into the seat. 

John just sighed and shook his head. It was Alex's health and Alex's body. 

As long as he had a pretty boy in his car, he was a-okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Smut Warning 

 

 

Alex's P.O.V 

 

"Ahhh...my man really knows how to eat ass!" I praise, gripping the bedsheets as John licks my hole. 

Suddenly, he raises his head up and looks at me with a smirk. "Oh, so I'm your man now?" 

I don't answer. I just shove his head back down and let him do the work as I moan. Of course, I didn't really mean he was my man. I was talking in the moment. 

He strokes my member as he sucks and nibbles on my hole. 

When I finally come, he licks it up and wipes his mouth. 

"You taste nice, Princess." 

"I'm sure I taste the same as last time" I drone, grabbing a cigarette from the nightstand and lighting it, taking a drag in satisfaction. 

John just sighs and lays back in bed, wrapping an arm around my naked waist and pulling me closer. He's a lot bigger and stronger than me, not to mention muscular as hell. 

He's sweaty and his hair is tied into a loose ponytail. He pants a bit and holds me tight. Damn, he's hot. 

I don't finish the cigarette; in fact, I never do. 

I waste them. I put them out and crumble them beneath my fingers. The cigarettes are a fun way of satisfaction and time-passing, but at the end of the day, I never finish them. 

I honestly like the power it gives me. Killing the killing machine. Feeling it crumble to the ground as I will it to. 

It's great. 

"I never noticed that tramp-stamp on you" John grins as I turn on my stomach, exposing my ass. 

"Just got it last weekend" I shrug. 

Just above my ass, the word princess is tattooed in cursive. I barely even remember it. All I can recall is getting drunk with Lee and a few needles and bam, the next morning I woke up in a puddle of my own puke and a sore right above my ass. 

"It suits you." He teases, pulling me close and resting his head right in my ass. I grin a bit as he grips my waist and uses my asscheeks as a pillow. 

"Y'know," He says after awhile, laying his head back on the pillow like a normal person, "I could treat you like a Princess. I could spoil you and you could be mine." 

I'm silent. I don't know what to say to that. 

"Kitten?" 

I'm fast asleep. 

 

 

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" 

I wake up to screaming. 

My eyes widen and I look around, wondering whose bedroom I'm in this time when I look over and see John with headphones on, yelling into a mic and holding a controller. 

Of course he's playing the Xbox. 

 

I snuggle into him as he momentarily looks down at me, eyes melting as he pulls me close to him and leans back on the bed. 

I trace his naked chest with circles as he keeps playing, occasionally yelling at the people he's playing against.

Finally, he pauses the game and looks down at me. "How long are you staying for?" 

I check the time on my phone. 8am. 

"I'll leave around noon" I say, stretching and getting out of bed, noticing John staring out of the corner of his eye. 

 

"Aw, you cant stay?" He begs, pulling me into his lap. "We can have more fun..." he persuades, stroking my thighs. 

"I've got plans" I shrug. 

"With who?" 

"Nunya." 

"Nunya? Who's Nunya?" 

"Nunya business" I sass, crawling out of his lap. 

He looks a bit hurt, but wipes it off. "M'Kay."

"Can I use your shower?" I ask, grabbing my clothes out of the overnight bag I brought. 

"Can I go with?" He asks, peeking up. 

"I don't see why not." 

With that, I grab my panties, jeans and my t-shirt from the bag along with my Birkenstocks.

John picks me up and carries me to the bathroom, setting me down on the counter and testing the water until it's perfect. He grabs my tiny waist and sets me in the shower. 

My legs are wobbly from last night. He steps in and I grip his shoulders as I look up at him. Compared to me, he's tall as hell. If he really wanted me right now, he could take me. 

But he respects me. He's a gentleman and I like that. 

"You're so gorgeous..." he whispers, backing me into the shower wall. My head is right against the white tile and his lips are on my neck. 

I tangle my hands through his curly hair, rubbing them through it and messing with his now wet curls. He coos softly and kisses down my neck, sucking and leaving a trail of hickeys down my collarbone. 

"John..." I breath, closing my eyes as the steam of the shower surrounds us. 

"Alexander..." he purrs, resting his hands on my hips and squeezing. He trails a hand down my ass and prods my hole with a finger. 

He thrusts his finger in and out as I moan, still pinning me to the wall as he brings his lips to my own, kissing me and shoving his tongue in mine, invading my mouth as the warm water bounces off of us. 

I suck on his tongue, a warm feeling in my stomach as he touches me and makes me his own, just for the moment. 

Finally, I push him away. "We need to get clean." 

 

 

 

 

When I leave John's house and make my way back over to the Washington's, George is at work while Martha sits on the couch and knitting. 

"Hi, Hon" Martha coos, the needles clinking together in a sound that sort of makes me want to rip my ears out. "Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah," I say from the kitchen, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with pickles and cheese. "We played the Xbox." 

Well, he played the Xbox. Then we went to the shower and practically fucked. 

"That's nice. I'm glad you had fun." 

With that, I grab my sandwich and make my way upstairs, writing my essay for Science class before I have to get ready for the movies with Thomas. 

In the midst of typing my 2k+ word essay, I get a text from John. 

 

John: I had a really fun time with you, baby boy 😌 you make me so happy. 

 

I feel my heart twinge a bit. I make him happy? Or do I make his dick happy?

I remember in middle school they used to bully me for having glasses and braces and speaking out loud about my opinions, arguing with the teachers and such. They called me a loudmouth and a dork. 

So I changed. 

Me: thanks. 

I go back to typing, ignoring any further texts as I get into my 'zone'. It's funny how science is usually so forward and non-subjective, yet I can still find a way to worm my opinions into this paper, one way or another. 

When I finally finish and save it, I stand up and think about what to wear on this movie date. 

Heels? Nah, too formal. Sneakers? Too casual. Sandals? Ugh no. 

I finally settle on a pair of black heeled-boots to make me taller as I brush my dark locks out. I decide to go with a cute look today, wearing a white sleeveless top with a checkered skirt. 

I sit on my bed and light another cigarette, closing my eyes and inhaling. Oh, just the feeling...

When I get a call from Lafayette, I pick up after a few rings, stepping on the cigarette and crushing it with my heel. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Chaton. I miss you.” 

“Aw” I giggle. “Thanks.” 

“You miss me too, non?” 

“Of course I do. But I’m gonna see you tomorrow!” 

“My friend misses you too...” 

“Laf” I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand. 

“I can shower you with kisses tomorrow, no? After we get back from the diner?” 

“I’d like that...” 

“We could go shopping if you’d like.” He offers. “Whatever mon petit chaton wants.” 

“Okay” I grin. 

“What are you doing right now?” 

“I’m going out with Tommy.” 

I feel him tense over the phone. “Can you ditch him?” 

“No! That’d be terrible!” 

“I don’t like all those guys you hang out with” he pouts from the other line. 

“I thought you and Jefferson were friends.” 

“We are. But you’re my kitten, no?”

“I don’t belong to anyone, Laf.” I whisper. “You know that.” 

He just sighs. “I know. I just...how you say...dream about it sometimes...” 

“I’m sorry. I think Martha’s calling me. Bye.” 

 

 

 

Thomas picks me up at 7. His car is nice, thanks to his rich father and their involvement with literally everyone. 

Thomas wears a yellow hoodie, for once not wearing magenta. He sports ripped up jeans and black converse high tops. He’s got an industrial ear piercing in one of his ears while the other is covered with a variety of piercings. He makes it work. 

 

“Hi” I grin, sliding in. 

“Hey, darlin’” he draws, his Virginian accent pretty prominent. 

I give a sweet smile and look down at my phone. Eliza wants to chill on Tuesday and Hercules wants me to exchange pictures with him. 

“So, what are we watching?” I ask, looking up at him. 

“I was thinkin’ horror” he shrugs. “I’ll hold your hand, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not a pussy” I say, rolling my eyes. “As much as I eat it.” 

Thomas grins a bit. “You like dick better?” 

I shrug. “Both is fine by me.” 

He shakes his head and laughs, finding a spot in the parking lot and parking the car. 

He gets out, speeding over to open my door for me. I giggle and kiss his cheek sweetly. 

He pays for our tickets and candy. I try to pay for the popcorn and drinks, but he refuses to even let me carry it, let alone pay for it. 

As we sit down in the back row and the lights dim (we somehow got there just in time for the commercials to end - go us) and the movie starts. 

It starts out alright. A small abandoned house that looks a bit sketchy while a naive family who thinks there’s nothing wrong with getting the house for free struts right on in. 

I chuckle a bit at first as I pop a sour patch kid into my mouth. I take a sip of my fruit punch, then gag. It’s disgusting. 

Thomas chuckles softly as the sight of my face. “Nasty?”

I nod and pout a bit. 

He offers me his coke and I gladly accept, sipping it and spitting it back in the cup just to get the taste out of my mouth. 

“Gross” He whispers, kissing my cheek as the movie continues. 

Suddenly, a jump scare pops up and a demon appears on the big scream, causing me to scream and jump into Thomas’s lap. 

He grins. “It’s okay.” 

I bite my lip. I’m not scared. I’ve seen tons of scary movies before. I don’t know why I’m scared now. 

I didn’t realize this movie was gonna be sad as well. By the ending of it, the little girl’s mother dies. 

I bite my lip to keep from trembling. I don’t know why I’m being such an emotional wuss. 

Thomas looks over with a smirk, then seems to notice my face. “Baby?” 

I’m sobbing. Tears are falling down my face, but I can’t stop them. 

He holds me close to him, standing up and leaving all of our food behind and carrying me out of the theatre. At this point, I’m now crying more of embarrassment than of pity for the movie. 

Only babies have to be taken out of movies. A voice in my head reprimand. 

I whimper softly and bury my face in Thomas’s chest as he takes me back to his car. It’s dark outside, so no one is really likely to see us. 

“Alex...hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, taking a softer tone. I’ve never heard him speak like this before. In middle school, we always used to argue and fuss and fight. 

But at the moment, he’s so sweet that I can barely even imagine that old Thomas. 

“I need a cigarette...” I whisper. 

“I’m sorry...I don’t have any on me...I can drive us to the gas station and get you some if you want.” 

I just shake my head. “Don’t spend another penny on me. Take me home.” 

He just looks down at me, still holding me in his lap. 

“Take me home!” I scream, getting upset. 

He sighs and sets me to the side, revving the engine and driving me back home. 

 

 

When I get inside, I run upstairs and slam the door, plopping my head down and sobbing into the pillow. 

I made a complete fool of myself. God, I’m such a fucking crybaby.

I close my eyes and hug my pillow close, not even knowing who I want to be holding me. 

Do I want it to be Thomas? John? Lafayette or Lee? Hercules? Eliza? Maria? Kitty Livingston?

I don’t know. 

I just don’t know. 

Maybe I just want someone who loves me.


	3. 3

John's P.O.V 

 

Alex smells like sweet shampoo and lavender. When I take him into my arms, it feels like my heart is wrapped up in a heated blanket. As I rest my chin on his head, he coos softly. 

I love him. He's my baby. 

I twirl him as we dance around in the kitchen. A few kids are playing and running around. They look like tinier versions of us.

I spin Alexander around as we move gracefully. I've never taken a dance lesson in my life. It's like my legs are guiding me through every step as I look into Alexander's eyes. 

"I love you, John Laurens." 

"And I love you, Alexander Laurens." 

 

 

I shoot up in a cold sweat, looking at my surroundings and panting. 

I sigh as I recognize my room. 

Fucking dreams I mentally curse, grabbing a glass of water from off the nightstand. It's lukewarm from sitting out so long, but I don't care. As much as I'd prefer ice water, I gulp it down. 

That dream...it felt so real...how is it that Alexander can be right in front of me one minute and then vanish the next? 

I look down at my feet to see only one sock has survived the night on my foot. The other must be in the crack of my bed. Mama's always getting onto me about picking up the socks, but I'm too lazy to do anything about it. 

 

The blankets lay stiff on the foot of the bed as I hug my knees. I can't remember the last time I cried, and I'm not about to start now. 

Actually, I do remember the last time I cried. I was 14 when my Dad and I argued about me being gay. He told me that being homosexual was unnatural and that 'God didn't intend for a man to lay with a man'. 

So I cried in my room for about 3 hours, when suddenly, the lightbulb in my head went off. 

I marched downstairs to his office room, looked him dead in the eye, and said "If God didn't want men to have sex, he wouldn't have given us G-spots." 

My Dad and I haven't argued over the topic since. 

I smile a bit at the memory. I can't help that I'm a smartass. 

I blink away tears and stand up. I can't just sit around and mope. 

I grab my phone from off the charger and begin to text Alex, when I remember that he's probably asleep. 

He told me he would be studying all weekend for some geography test on Monday. I personally wouldn't waste away my Saturday on useless knowledge I'm just gonna forget after scoring a 90 on some exam, but that's just me. 

I get on Instagram and scroll, laying my head back down on the pillow. It's obvious that I'm not sleeping anytime soon.

Suddenly, I get a Snapchat notification. 

Thomas Jefferson has added you as a friend. 

Thomas Jefferson has sent an image. 

What? Why is Jeffershit texting me? We haven't talked since middle school. 

I open the image to see a picture of Thomas cuddling in bed with Alexander. 

Alexander is snuggled in his neck, smiling as Thomas holds him, wearing nothing but a white muscle shirt. 

As much as I hate to admit it, Jefferson is ripped. I've gotta hit the gym more. 

Wait a minute...Alexander told me he was studying.

So why's he with Thomas? If he had plans, he could've just told me. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything...

Unless...oh God...Alex blew me off for no reason. He just plain didn't wanna hang out with me. 

I feel my stomach lurch. I run to the bathroom across the hall and say a silent thanks to Jesus that I left the toilet seat up. 

I hurl my guts out, getting on my knees and retching, more of those stupid tears stinging my eyes. 

I’m pretty sure I flushed a piece of my heart down the toilet along with my mom’s baked ziti, but who needs your left pulmonary veins or your mitral valve or your aorta anyway. 

I consider chugging down the bottle of wine under my bed, but that’s for emergencies and I’ll just wake up with a hangover in a few hours. 

Time for plan B. 

I toss on a Ramones T-shirt and a pair of jeans since I don’t wanna freeze my ass off outside. I slip on a pair of sneakers and make my way down the stairs. 

Grabbing the keys from off the launch pad, I start the car and sit inside, shivering as I wait for it to heat up. 

I grab one of the cigarettes from the dashboard, but then remember I don’t have a lighter. They’re Alex’s cigarettes. He’s always got a lighter with him. 

Just the thought of Alexander makes me nauseas, sad, and angry all at the same time. 

I throw the package out the window and make sure to run over then a couple times as I make my way down the street.

 

 

 

Rolling Paradise is a pretty run-down looking place. On the outside, it looks like an abandoned warehouse for drug dealers and prostitutes. 

But on the inside, it’s actually quite big. It’s a skating rink that’s opened pretty much 24/7. There’s lots of lights, music, kids, and food. It’s pretty much the hangout. 

There was a girl giving a guy a BJ in the parking lot, but there’s no place like Paradise. 

I walk in and am immediately hit with the smell of hot dogs and some loud R&B song blaring over the speakers. 

I haven’t come here since I was about 15. It’s been awhile. I used to be beast at skating. I wonder if I’ve still got it...

“Size 11 please.” 

She hands me the roller blades as I sit down on one of the benches. 

Across from me, a boy with caramel-colored skin and freckles is jamming on his own pair of skates. I can’t help but stare at him a bit. He’s so pretty...

His blue eyes catch mine and I find myself blushing. I pretend to be looking at the lockers as I stand up, slowly wheeling my way to the rink as the music plays. 

Kids are laughing and girls and skating in groups, holding hands and whispering to each other. Guys are racing and couples are practically grinding to the music. 

It’s like a club for people younger than 21 in some crazy way. 

And I’m the loser who showed up by himself. 

Alex would’ve loved it here...he loves people and chatting away. He’d like the attention and getting to surround himself with different faces. He’d love the music and the greasy hot dogs and when they put the limbo bar out to see who can skate underneath it.

The shortie would definitely win.

 

John, Stop I remind myself You’re here to forget about Alex. Stop thinking about him. He doesn’t want you! 

But I want him... Another voice in the back of my head whispers pathetically. 

I speed up. I shake even faster, balancing myself and letting the wheels control me. It’s like flying, only I don’t even have to leave the ground. I close my eyes and I don’t care who or what I may crash into. I just let myself go...

“Oh fuck!” A voice shouts. 

That was my first and only warning. 

Before I knew it, crash, bang, bump! 

I’m on top of someone. 

“Oh my God, I am so, so sorry.” I stand up and finally get a good look at who I trampled. 

It’s the blue-eyes guy. The one who caught me staring. 

The lights flash on his face. Blue. Green. Purple. Blue again. 

It’s like a scene from a movie. 

The guy chuckles and stands up. “You ever consider skating with your eyes open?” 

“I’m practicing a new technique” I joke. 

He smiles, his teeth flashing purple from the lights. “Well, if you wanted my attention, you could’ve just asked for my name.” 

I feel my cheeks tint with warmth. “Oh uh...” 

“I’m Francis.” He grins, running a hand through his hair. “Francis Kinloch. And you are...?”

“Gay- I mean, John. I’m John!” I correct, mentally cursing myself. 

He laughs. “Oh, I like you already. You’re funny. Will you let me have the honor of buying you a Dr. Pepper and some sour straws?” 

“Only if you’ll give me the honor of winning you a stuffed animal out of the claw machine.” 

“That’s things rigged” He giggles. 

“Maybe you’re just bad at it.” 

“Whatever.” 

And just like that, all thoughts of Alex vanish.


End file.
